


(UNAIRED) Buzzfeed Unsolved: True Crime — The Disbelieving Case of the Oracle.

by gingerbat



Category: Batman (Comics), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbat/pseuds/gingerbat
Summary: “This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we’re going to be looking at the odd and downright disbelieving case of the Oracle, a supposed infamous hacker known to associate with not only the ‘BatFamily’ but also with the Justice League and Birds of Prey. Many theories have taken in depth looks into who this Oracle could be. Are the a real-life hacker? An A.I.? Do they even exist? What or who is this mysterious Oracle figure?”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	(UNAIRED) Buzzfeed Unsolved: True Crime — The Disbelieving Case of the Oracle.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn't do another one of these, but Setaflow gave me the idea and I had to write it. I don't think its my best, because its was really difficult to figure out how to do this set up and it be about Oracle, but I love Barbara Gordon with all my heart.
> 
> And, per usual, I took A LOT of liberty with DC canon and dates/years as well.

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we’re going to be looking at the odd and downright disbelieving case of the Oracle, a supposed infamous hacker known to associate with not only the ‘BatFamily’ but also with the Justice League and Birds of Prey. Many theories have taken in depth looks into who this Oracle could be. Are the a real-life hacker? An A.I.? Do they even exist? What or who is this mysterious Oracle figure?”

Next to Ryan, Shane is seated with a hat on his head made entirely from tinfoil. Ryan, sitting next to him, is exasperated as he tries to ignore the tinfoil is atop Shane’s head. 

“I’m loving that hat,” Ryan tells him, mockingly. 

“Thank you. I made it myself,” Shane replies. “I was inspired by the case you brought this week.” 

“Uh-huh,” Ryan says, ignoring him as he shuffles some papers in front of him and straightening them out. “I felt it would be nice to stick to our recent theme of conspiracies.”

“I’m down with it Ryan. I am. I'm loving this,” Shane tells him. 

<+>

While not much is known about the Oracle, what is known is that the first appearance was in 2013. Rumors began spreading about a mysterious and unseen figure reported to be working with the heroes and vigilantes of the greater Gotham area, specifically for Batman and the all-female team the Birds of Prey. Recently it has been suggested that Oracle may even be working for the Justice League.

Oracle’s first rumored existence came with the increased media recognition of the Birds of Prey, a team made up of the vigilante heroes Black Canary, Huntress, and Lady Blackhawk. There are rumors that Power Girl was an early member but left due to unknown reasons, but these rumors have yet to be verified. While members of the Birds of Prey have become well-known to the public, the individual rumored to go by as Oracle has neither been seen nor confirmed as being a part of the team. 

The first known reporting or mention of Oracle by the GCPD was in early 2014, with the event commonly known as “No Man’s Land.” On January 12th, 2014, a magnitude 7.6 earthquake hit the city of Gotham. The bodycount for the entire event is still unknown, but in the first few days after the earthquake, it was at 100,000.

_Wow._

_Yeah. Many in Gotham have nicknamed it “the_ _Cataclysm”_ _due to its large scale destruction  
and __the violence that followed._

_7.6?_

_Uh hu._

_I mean….7.6. That is big._

_It’s New Jersey, they don’t exactly have regular_ _occurrences of earthquakes._

With the history of violence and other recent disasters that had occured in the city prior to the earthquake, specifically an outbreak of the “Apocalypse Virus,” a much disease created from a strand of the Ebola virus, the city was looking more and more like a lost cause to some. 

On January 17th, the United States government declared the city a “No Man’s Land” and no longer apart of the United States. 

_The U.S. government just declared a city_ _NO LONGER APART OF THE COUNTRY?_

_Pretty much._

_People have died and the government is like_ _“Nah, you’re on your own. Peace.”_

_[laughter] They're like, “Handle it yourselves."_

_I know that its New Jersey, but still that’s a_ _little harsh._

 _[more laughter] Really lets you know how_ _much they care._

_[laughing] Yeah, they don’t._

Gotham was quarantined from the rest of the country with all bridges into the city were destroyed and any other entry or exits subsequently guarded by the U.S. Army. No one could get in and no one could get out. With many evacuating prior to the declaration, others were still left behind and unable to leave. Much of the government and law enforcement in the city had been stretched thin in the aftermath of the earthquake, the city effectively became a lawless land. Inmates from Arkham Asylum had been able to escape in the chaos and were soon battling for territory. 

While the city did soon rejoin the United States, and with the public assistance from billionaires Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne, Gotham was able to rebuild and return to some normalancy. Even still, a notable tragedy during the event was the death of Sarah Essen, the second wife of Commissioner Jim Gordon. Murdered by the Joker during the mayhem. It was another blow to the respected and well-regarded commissioner, whose own daughter, Barbara, had been attacked and paralyzed by the same crazed clown only a few years earlier. An attack that was also perpetrated by the Joker. With Sarah Essen’s death, Commissioner Gordam temporarily retired from the force. 

_Ugh..._

_Yeah, I know._

_[sigh] I’m going to take this hat off now._

Getting back to the case at hand, during the “No Man’s Land” event, a hacker referring to themselves as “Oracle” or “The Oracle” was able to get in contact with those outside of Gotham. They were apparently the only person to be able to achieve this. 

GCPD records from the event refer at times to a “Oracle” individual who left anonymous intel to help the force fight against the massive levels of crime running rampant in the city. Some police forces and law enforcement agencies outside the city of Gotham have mentions of the same individual. A recent leaked NSA report of the disaster had an individual called “Oracle” mentioned in the report and listed as a hacker, but their actions, who they might be and any other information pertaining to them was redacted. 

Only a year after the quarantine in Gotham and while the city was still recovering, in August of 2015, Gotham City experienced a gang war.

_Does this city ever get a break?_

_[laughing] no it does not._

_First an earthquake. Then they don't belong to the US and are quarantined. And now this?_

_It just never ends for them._

During the gang war, the city’s clock tower was singled out and destroyed by a mob of criminals.

The Gotham Clock Tower was created and owned by Wayne Enterprises. Fortified against earthquakes and natural disasters, the tower was able to survive the 7.6 earthquake that hit the city. It was supposedly a storage building for Wayne Tech, which meant the tower had a maximum security system installed within it. This also explained why the tower was originally targeted by criminals during the gang wars. However, a criminal supposedly involved in the storming, James Holland, told law enforcement during an interrogation that crime lord Black Mask, a.k.a. Roman Sionis, had told them it was the Batcave and had wanted them to reveal it as such. 

_Bruce Wayne is Batman._

_Bruce Wayne in NOT Batman! We’ve_ _talked about this._

_...._

_[softly] Bruce Wayne is Batman._

_I am not having this discussion_ _with you again._

The GCPD later confirmed that the building was in fact a storage location for Wayne Tech items.

_See?_

_...._

_Bruce Wayne is still Batman._

_[sigh]_

A year after the gang wars in Gotham, Oracle was believed to have been involved in preventing the mass hacking and release of Justice League members real identities by criminal hacker, Calculator. After this event, no mention or evidence of Oracle has been found. 

Since late 2016, there has been dwindling evidence of the existence of Oracle. Nothing public anyway. Some have begun to believe that the mysterious figure had just retired, something that is not uncommon in the superhero world, and others believe that maybe this Oracle figure never existed to begin with. Whoever they were, they practically dropped off the face of the planet. Others believe that Oracle has just made it impossible for people to track them, making themselves hidden in plain-sight and constantly covering their tracks. 

<+>

Now, let's get to those theories. 

_Can I put the hat back on?_

_[exasperated sounding sigh] Alright._

**Theory 1** : The Oracle is an artificial intelligence.

Many think that the supposed computer and technology skills Oracle has shown are too advanced to be from a real person. Retired NSA analyst William H. Morris said that “If someone had the technological prowise this Oracle has they would not just be a danger to our national security, but the security of other nations.” Many intelligence agencies have outwardly deny the existence of Oracle. While the Justice League has followed a policy of neither confirming nor denying the existence of Oracle. They have never answered any questions that pertained to who Oracle is. On top of this, Batman has never been one for appearing in front of the press, which makes it difficult to discern if Oracle operates solely for the Justice League or for the BatFamily, and only assists the Justice League.

If Oracle is an artificial intelligence, it would also explain how they have been able to hide themselves better over the years. Some experts have said that if Oracle was just an A.I., it could easily learn from its past and evolve into a better program. This would make them incredibly useful to fighting crime in Gotham City.

_Does that make Oracle the Batman's_ _Siri?_

_[combined laughter and wheezing]_

While some believe that Oracle is nothing more than an artificial intelligence, owned and operated by either the Justice League, the Bat Family, or both, many do consider the possibility that Oracle is an actual person. There are those who feel that someone could have the technological skills that Oracle has. Many, even some experts, have written that it isn't impossible for the Oracle to be a person who is just a very good hacker.

**Theory 2** : Oracle is an agent for Task Force X.

In 2016, a rumor went around discussion forums on the Oracle that there was an agent on the infamous intelligence agency, Task Force X. For those who don’t know, Task Force X is the official name for the organization that oversees the secretive, paramiliatary team known as the Suicide Sqaud. Oracle is believed to be a possible early member of the group, who assisted in gathering intelligence for them.

_Justice League. The Bat Family. Task_ _Force X. That is one hell of a resume._

_Yeah, they have apparently been apart of a lot._

_Just going down the list._

However, this theory is difficult to find any substantiating information to support it, due to Task Force X itself being a rumor amongst the intelligence community. A mysterious organization, reportedly shut down during the Bush administration but is now back in operations. Just like the Justice League, the government has never answered questions about Task Force X and some in the intelligence community have vehemently denied its existence. 

_Well, this one got us nowhere._

**Theory 3** : Oracle doesn’t exist

_Are you kidding me?!_

_[wheeze]_

_This is the Jason Todd case all over_ _again!_

_[more wheezing]_

_What’s the point of this Ryan? Why_ _are we even here?_

_[continuous wheezing noise]_

Some feel that Oracle is just an urban legend or a PR campaign from the Justice League. The only times Oracle has been able to be confirmed as existing where during the Cataclysm, No Mans Land, and the Gotham City Gang Wars of 2016. After that, they vanished. With the limited amount of evidence supporting the existence of Oracle and the existing pieces that make clear if this individual existed they worked for Batman, some feel as though they are just a new vigilante created to be a boogeyman figure to criminals. One that would be similar to the way that Batman was in their earlier days. 

_Batman!?_

_[laughter]_

There are theories that the fear Batman was once able to strike has begun to fade, so the Justice League decided to create a hero who could replace that fear. Oracle would be a deterrent to stop criminals before they even committed a crime. This theory is fueled by the lack of evidence that Oracle exists, since even intelligence reports that mention her are either redacted heavily or contain very limited information and government officials have denied their existence. But, with that said, it is possible the government would not wish to admit to the existence of an individual with the hacking abilities that Oracle has out of fear of causing a panic. 

Going back to the first theory, it is thought that Oracle is an A.I. used by the Justice League. With the organization's list of members and their diverse list of powers, it isn’t impossible to believe that they were able to create a supercomputer or artificial intelligence this advanced that is used solely by the league. 

That said, within this theory there have been debates over whether or not the Oracle ever existed or if she just no longer does. Lack of evidence and confirmation makes it difficult to figure out what is true surrounding Oracle. There are those who have begun to believe that whoever Oracle is, if they exist, that they could be a powerful member of the Justice League. If not one of the most powerful members.

<+>

The truth about who the mysterious Oracle figure remains unknown. Are they a real person fighting crime or are they an advanced artificial intelligence that we’ve only heard of in movies? We are left to wonder who or what this Oracle character is and, for that matter, what their intentions are. While conspiracies theories can give us ideas about the individual codenamed Oracle, we don't have much to go on and their true identity, and existence, remain as seen... _unsolved._

<+>

“Did you know there is actually a rumor that Nightwing and Oracle dated?” Ryan asked, to which Shane begins to laugh.

After regaining enough control over himself to respond, Shane says, “I love how there are these romances going on in the vigilante world. Like, I am 100% here solely to hear about who is banging who at the Justice League.”

“I mean, I think a lot of them have dated each other,” Ryan told him, still laughing.

<+>

.

.

.

.

.

<+>

**Ryan Bergara** _@ryanbergara_

New episode of Unsolved! This week the mysterious Oracle. Who are they? Do they even exist? Take a look and decide for yourself who they are _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v_

7:36 PM · Jan 6, 2019 

**458** Retweets **1.6K** Likes

<+>

**This video has been removed by the user.**

Sorry about that. 

The Disbelieving Case of Oracle

Jan 6, 2019

 **Buzzfeed Unsolved Network** SUBSCRIBE

<+>

**Buzzfeed Unsolved Network** _35 minutes ago_

Sorry Ghouligans but this week’s episode has been having difficulty uploading. We’re doing our best to figuring out what has happened and are working on getting this video to you as soon as possible. Stay tuned!

<+>

**Ryan Bergara** _@ryanbergara_

Hey guys, sorry about this week’s episode. The video wasn’t working after we uploaded and when we tried to fix it, our systems crashed. It appears that we may have lost everything. We are still trying to figure out what happened but at the moment we have no answers.

7:39 PM · Jan 6, 2019

 **601** Retweets **4.6K** Likes

**Shane Madej** @ _shanemadej_

_Replying to @ryanbergara_

The case remains UNSOLVED.

7:45 PM· Jan 6, 2019

 **967** Retweets **6.4K** Likes

**Author's Note:**

> Oracle, sitting at her desk and seeing this video about her: I am about to end this man's entire career.


End file.
